


Kids In The Dark

by bandable



Series: skz works [8]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Daycare, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, College, Cute, Daycare, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Jeongin works at a daycare, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandable/pseuds/bandable
Summary: jisung is originally annoyed at being asked to drop his little brother off at daycare, but when he sees the cute daycare worker, he's not so annoyed anymore.or; i wrote jenny's bday fic almost a month late and it's pure fluff





	Kids In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jarofactonbell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarofactonbell/gifts).



> this is for jenny's ([jarofactonbell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarofactonbell/pseuds/jarofactonbell)) birthday even though i'm almost an entire month late adfijadi i'm sorry i love you!! 
> 
> so, here's some jeonsung (?? jingin??? wtf is jeongin/jisungs ship name idk) fluff for you!! i hope you enjoy <3
> 
> it's definitely not my best but it's 2k and not angst so

when jisung woke up one summer morning, he wished he could have said it was peaceful. however, waking up to a the weight of a small child sitting on your chest and your mother yelling at you to wake up was  _ anything  _ but pleasant nor peaceful.

 

“jisung!” his mother yelled again, “are you awake yet?”

 

“jisungie, wake up!” the small weight on his chest yelled, hitting his face lightly.

 

jisung grunts, opening his eyes to see his younger brother, jaeyoung, sitting on his chest. “jisung!” his mother exclaims again, then appears in the doorway, “get up, please. i need you to take jaeyoung to daycare for me today.”

 

it takes a minute for jisung to process what his mother had asked of him, but when it does, he wasn’t excited. “what? why?” he whines out.

 

his mother sighs, fixing the cuffs of her dress shirt, “because your father already left for work, and i’m leaving right now. jaeyoung still needs to get dressed and have breakfast, and be at daycare in an hour.” she explains, “please help us out.”

 

jisung sighs, and jaeyoung seemed to slump on his chest a little. “i’m sorry, jisung,” he says, a small frown on his face, “you can go back to sleep! i can stay here today.”

 

his mother makes a small noise, “we’re paying for daycare every month for him to go and make friends before he starts school, not so he can stay home. please get up, jisung.” his mom declines, “you better be up before i leave or i won’t be happy!”

 

she turns and leaves the room, and jisung sighs before wrapping his arms around jaeyoung and swinging them onto the floor. jaeyoung screeches, “you’re going to drop me!” he exclaims.

 

jisung laughs as jaeyoung scurries off of him and stands next to his head. “please wake up!” jaeyoung says, crouching down to stare at jisung upside down.

 

jisung lets out a yawn, and then rolls so he can sit up, “okay! okay! i’m up!”

 

jisung puts a smile on his face because even though he was annoyed about having to wake up and take his brother to daycare, rather than sleeping in because it was summer, it wasn’t jaeyoung’s fault, and he wasn’t about to let the younger feel bad about it. “let’s get ready for the day, jaeyoung!” jisung says when he’s on his own feet.

 

jaeyoung rushes out of jisung’s room and down the hallway, “i can get dressed by myself!” he cries back down the hallway.

 

jisung takes a deep breath, this morning was going to be fun.

 

-

 

fun was an understatement. it took about ten minutes for jisung to convince jaeyoung that he couldn’t just wear spiderman pajama bottoms and a cape to daycare, and then another five to allow him to put actual clothes on jaeyoung. breakfast was a bit easier, but jaeyoung still complained about having to eat cereal rather than the ice cream that he had asked for. 

 

after breakfast, jisung had ten minutes to get dressed and ready before they had to leave, so he sat jaeyoung in front of the tv, and said, “don’t move, i’ll be right back.”

 

that was a mistake, as when he came back, jaeyoung was nowhere to be found. after three minutes of frantic searching, jisung found him in the pantry giggling about playing hide and seek. jisung could feel a headache setting in, but choked it down to put shoes on the four year old and get him into the car.

 

“can i take a toy with me?” jaeyoung asks as jisung is finishing tying his own laces. 

 

“aren’t there toys at the daycare?” jisung asks back.

 

jaeyoung pouts, “yeah, but they’re not  _ my _ toys.” he explains as it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

 

“i don’t know, kiddo, we’re going to be late if we don’t leave now.” jisung tells him, rubbing his hair.

 

jaeyoung huffs, and his face falls into a pout but he doesn’t say anything as jisung helps him into the backseat of jisung’s tiny car and buckles him up. he only starts talking when jisung’s started the car and they’re out on the street, asking for jisung to turn the radio on and sing with him.

 

jisung smiles at the boy in his rearview mirror, before accepting the request and turning the radio on. the sound of some pop song floods through the speakers, but jaeyoung was grinning still, so jisung figured it was okay.

 

when they get to the daycare, jaeyoung is bouncing in his seat. for some reason, unlike many kids his age, jaeyoung loved daycare. it took an extra three minutes to get him out of the car because he wouldn’t sit still long enough for jisung to unbuckle his seatbelt and help him onto the asphalt outside. “jisungie come on! we’re going to be late! i want to go play.” he whines.

 

jisung lets out a breathy chuckle as he locks the car and grabs jaeyoung’s hand to lead them into the daycare building.

 

jaeyoung takes the lead when they’re inside, rushing down the hallway to the 4 and 5 year old room. “take off your shoes!” jisung exclaims before jaeyoung can rush into the daycare.

 

jaeyoung huffs again, but sits on the floor and pulls his shoes off quickly, throwing them gently toward jisung, before jumping up and running into the room to play with the other kids there. jisung sighs, picking up his shoes, and jumps when a voice starts talking behind him, “jaeyoung’s quite excited today.”

 

jisung whips around when he stands up, and actually loses his breath for a moment. standing before him is probably the cutest boy he had ever seen, with black hair and pretty eyes. he smiled at jisung and jisung felt like his heart did the thing like it does in the cartoons, where it beats so hard you can see the shape of it in his chest. “oh,” jisung laughs awkwardly, “yeah, i think he’s excited i dropped him off today.”

 

the boy nods, “i’m jeongin, one of the daycare teachers in the four and five year old room.” jeongin reaches out to shake jisung’s hand.

 

“i’m jisung, jaeyoung’s older brother.” jisung introduces.

 

jeongin nods, and looks toward where jaeyoung is playing with the others, “jaeyoung is really adorable,” he says, “he’s one of my favorite kids.”

 

jisung grins, “yeah, it’s hard to be mad at him when he’s this cute.”

 

jeongin laughs, “he looks like you.” jeongin says, and jisung has to tell himself that  _ no _ , that wasn’t him indirectly saying that jisung was cute. “are you going to be picking him up today, as well?”

 

jisung hadn’t had any plans on picking jaeyoung up, but now that he’s seen jeongin… he’d be a fool to say no to a chance to see him again. “uh, yeah, yeah, i think i am.” 

 

a small ding comes from the clock, letting people know that it’s now 9:00 am. “i gotta go make sure no one’s killing each other,” jeongin says, “it was nice meeting you. i’ll see you at four!”

 

jisung nods, “see you at four.” and watches jeongin enter the room.

 

“no, jamie, you can’t just  _ sit  _ on someone if they’re where you want to sit!” he hears and lets out a small laugh.

 

jeongin’s whole look just  _ fit _ with working at a daycare. he looked young, but obviously wasn’t that young if he was working at a daycare, and seemed like he’d get along with kids well.

 

jisung realizes he’s still standing in the foyer holding a pair of light up shoes and shakes his head to rid himself of the thoughts. he places jaeyoung’s shoes inside of the cubby with his name on it, and leaves the daycare.

 

now, how was he going to convince his mom to let him pack jaeyoung up without telling her it’s because he wants to see the cute daycare worker again?

 

-

 

“hey mom, i’m heading out to get some stuff. do you want me to stop and pick jaeyoung up on my way back?” jisung asks when his mother picks up the phone at 3:15 pm.

 

there’s an inquisitive noise on the other side of the phone, “hm, you’ve never offered before.” jisung’s mother points out.

 

“i know, but his daycare’s right along the way. i might as well, and save you gas, right?” jisung tries to cover it up.

 

his mother hums, “you’re right… and i’m sure it has nothing to do with the boy working in jaeyoung’s room at the daycare right?”

 

jisung chokes on his own spit, his face flushing a bright red, even though no one was around.    
“w-what?” he splutters out, “no! of course not!”

 

his mother lets out a loud laugh, “well, if you’re sure, i wouldn’t mind.” she says, “i’ve been behind on work anyway, it’ll be nice to be able to stay later and finish up some things.”

 

jisung tries to calm the flaming blush on his face and lets out a small cough, “o-okay,” he says, “i’ll do that then.”

 

“alright, thank you, honey! and i think jeongin is cute too, you guys would look cute together!” she says.

 

jisung coughs out a quick goodbye, face still red, and hangs up the phone as quickly as possible. he wasn’t going  _ just _ to see jeongin! he was going to be a helpful older sibling and make his mom’s life easier… seeing jeongin was just a bonus! he swears.

 

at 3:58 he’s standing in the foyer of the daycare again, and jeongin appears with jaeyoung wrapped around his calf. “ah,” jeongin says smiling, “hi, jisung! jaeyoung, look!” he points, “jisung’s here to pick you up!”

 

jaeyoung looks up surprised, and quickly lets go of jeongin’s calf to hook himself onto jisung’s. “jisungie! i didn’t know you were coming to get me too!” he says bouncing a little.

 

jisung laughs, reaching down and patting his hair. “i was out, so i figured i might as well.” he explains and then looks back up at jeongin who was smiling at the duo.

 

“oh!” jeongin says, “i have something for you, i’ll be right back.”

 

jisung nods, not noticing it was strange that jeonging said for you, and not for your parents. he instead leaned down and helped jaeyoung put his shoes on and collect the rest of the things he had brought with him. jeonging reappears with a small note folded up and hands it to jisung. “there you go.” he says, “i hope to see you again soon, jisung!” 

 

jisung smiles brightly at jeongin, “me too!” 

 

jeongin leaves to go help another kid with his shoes, and jisung helps jaeyoung to his feet and gives jeongin one last glance as they leave. “do you like jeonginnie?” jaeyoung asks as jisung helps him into the car.

 

jisung blushes again, and coughs a little, “what? no!” he says.

 

jaeyoung hums, “okay… i think you’re lying, but it’s okay. i like jeonginnie so i hope you like him too!”

 

jisung laughs and pats his shoulder before getting into the car too. he hopes that his mom asks him to take or pick jaeyoung up from daycare more often. jeongin was seriously the  _ cutest _ and jisung wanted to see him more often. even if he never would actually initiate any type of thing outside of the daycare, it was nice to dream, right?

 

it isn’t until he’s home and has given jaeyoung a snack that he has a chance to look at the note jeongin had given to him.

 

_ when your mom said she had a ‘cute boy your age’ i didn’t realize she meant this cute :-) _

 

_ we should hang out sometime, maybe not around 15 toddlers.  _

 

_ text me sometime! xxx-xxx-xxx _

 

_ \- jeongin _

 

jisung heart skips a beat as another blush graces his face as he realizes that his mom probably didn’t actually need to be at work early, but instead wanted to set him up with jeongin. but jeongin was cute, so he couldn’t be  _ that  _ angry.

 

-

 

(the first time they went on a date, they went and got smoothies before hanging out around a park for a little while. when jisung got home, jaeyoung demanded to know if jeongin was going to start hanging around on the weekends too.

 

jisung sure hoped so.)


End file.
